


I Love You in Red (A Valentine's Day BHB One-Shot)

by GottaSaveBucky (Cosmic_Entity_1of4)



Series: Brooklyn Heights Books [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gratuitous Smut, High Heels, Light Spanking, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, More Than 8000 Words of Smut, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Slight feminization, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, Valentine's Day Fluff, all the feels, overcoming shame, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Entity_1of4/pseuds/GottaSaveBucky
Summary: Looking at his reflection, Bucky twirled a lock of gently curled hair around his finger and smiled. “What do you think, Daddy?” he asked, still using his sweet, playful voice. “Do you think I look pretty?”He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Steve, who had yet to utter a single coherent syllable.All Steve could do was gape, openly staring, at the most gorgeous creature he’d ever laid eyes on.---Valentine's Day is just around the corner, and Bucky wants to make it one that Steve will never forget.He just needs a little help to make that happen.





	I Love You in Red (A Valentine's Day BHB One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's well past Valentine's Day. That being said, this ensemble caught my attention:
> 
> https://bodyaware.co.uk/products/satin-cami?variant=17440707141
> 
> ...and inspired this entire SMUT-FILLED one-shot. Because a gorgeous man in lingerie is a beautiful thing to (be)hold.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little (HA!) story, and the continuing relationship of these two wonderful dorks. I may have gone a little crazy with this one. I regret nothing.

 

Bucky wasn’t exactly sure why he was so nervous. Steve had made no secret of the fact that the thought of Bucky in lingerie was incredibly appealing to him. He’d mentioned more than once that he would love to see his little boy in something sheer and silky. It was usually whispered (or growled) in Bucky’s ear as they made love, how much he wanted to see his beautiful boy in pretty red panties, and it never failed to make Bucky shoot off like a rocket. And it wasn’t just the words, it was the way Steve said them; his voice going deep, dark, and gravelly, sending shivers up and down Bucky’s spine. So, yeah, it was definitely high on the “must try” list.

 

That was probably part of it, honestly; he knew how much Steve wanted it, and Bucky didn’t want to disappoint him. Not that he was concerned about Steve’s feelings toward him—the man oozed love and adoration for Bucky from every pore—he just wanted it to be everything that Steve had fantasized it would be. Everything and more.

 

Because Bucky wanted it, too, more than he had ever admitted. He’d kept this desire secret for as long as he could remember, and the thought of finally acting on it sent herds of nervously excited butterflies stampeding through his stomach.

 

Valentine’s Day was coming up very soon. Bucky had officially moved in to Steve’s place just after New Year’s, and this holiday felt like a big deal to him. He’d arranged with Nick to open and only work half that day (the fourteenth was on a Wednesday, and he normally closed on Wednesday nights), so that he would have time to get ready before Steve came home and they spent the whole evening together. Then he began to plan. And order…things.

 

When the packages had arrived, his hands had actually been shaking a little when he opened them and took out the contents. Praying that the sizing charts had been accurate, he’d tried everything on—and had groaned out loud, his knees nearly buckling on the spot. Everything fit perfectly, and felt so incredible next to his skin that he’d gotten rock hard immediately. But he was good, taking it all off and hiding it away where Steve wouldn’t find it by accident. He’d needed to jerk off right after, but at least he didn’t get his pretty new lingerie dirty.

 

Another concern, that his tattoo would somehow diminish the look, was eased quickly. The silver, red, and black ink covering the upper half of his left arm complemented the red silk of the lingerie rather than detracted from it.

 

The shoes, which were beautiful black suede with a four-inch heel, looked amazing. He’d need to practice walking in them a little, just to get used to them, though he was hoping to be on his back—or his knees—after a few minutes of wearing them, anyway.

 

That left only one more thing….

 

There was something else he wanted to try, and it took him a little while to convince himself that there was absolutely nothing wrong with what he wanted to do. It had been more than a year since he’d left Brock, well over _eight_ years since he’d left Indiana to come to New York, and even though the five months or so that he’d been with Steve had been everything he could ever have hoped for in a relationship, he was still struggling a little with the shame he felt over some of his…proclivities.

 

He’d started therapy right after moving in with Steve, hoping to work on some of the feelings that had nearly taken over his life the previous year—the fear, anxiety, and shame that had been building for more than a decade, really, and had nearly incapacitated him after he’d gotten involved with Brock. Steve had been amazingly supportive, knowing that he could shower Bucky with all the love in the world, but he needed time and help to heal from the abuse he’d suffered at Rumlow’s hands.

 

Bucky also needed to deal with the pain of his father’s rejection; not just the physical rejection of disowning him, but the emotional rejection that Bucky had felt for years following the accident that had permanently damaged his left arm and shoulder. There was a very good reason why Bucky had ended up with someone as awful as Brock—Bucky had felt like he was broken, a mess, unworthy of real, actual love—and had found someone who treated him poorly as a result. Someone Bucky subconsciously felt he deserved.

 

So every Thursday, Bucky went into Manhattan, with help from Uber (at Steve’s insistence) to meet with Doctor Banner; who, despite claiming that he didn’t really have the temperament to be a therapist, was incredibly calm and relaxed and helped Bucky talk about and deal with his issues. It was difficult, and painful, and gut wrenching, but Bucky knew it was helping, and that was what mattered.

 

Finally, a week before Valentine’s Day, he screwed up his courage and went to Nat for guidance, because he didn’t know where to even start with what he wanted to do. It all looked very…complicated.

 

Bucky loved it, absolutely _loved_ it, when Steve called him ‘pretty.’ It just turned his insides to mush, while simultaneously getting him hard. Again, a lot of it was how Steve said it. He would look at Bucky so adoringly with those big blue eyes, tracing his features with the lightest touch, whispering that he had the prettiest little baby in the whole world, and it was like a warm blanket wrapping around Bucky’s soul, making him feel safe and loved.

 

He wanted to be pretty for Steve, and he needed Nat’s help to make that happen.

 

They sat down at the table in Nat’s kitchen, Bucky’s second home, really, while they sipped coffee and Bucky got up the nerve to ask for her assistance. Nat tried to be patient, she really did, but she had pastries to bake, and Bucky obviously needed a tiny push to get him talking. He didn’t seem upset, just a little hesitant and uncomfortable. “What has you so nervous, hon?” she asked, with a bit of concern.

 

Bucky blushed. Oh, dear lord, that boy blushed. Nat smirked, suppressing her urge to tease him.

 

“Valentine’s Day is next week,” Bucky said, and he started to say more, but he was having trouble meeting her eyes.

 

“This is true,” Nat nodded. She tilted her head to the side a bit and smiled. “Do you and Steve have some big plans?”

 

Bucky bit his bottom lip, a smile breaking free. “I, um, I have some plans. Something I want to do,” he said quietly, “but I don’t really know where to start.”

 

“What is it?” Nat asked. “Is this something I can help you with?”

 

“I hope so,” Bucky said, but then an uncertain look flashed across his eyes. “But you don’t have to if you don’t want to, or if you think it’s weird or something.”

 

“Sweetie,” Nat said kindly, “is this something you want to do?”

 

“Um, yeah,” he said, bright red and looking at his hands.

 

“James,” she said flatly, and her tone made Bucky look up quickly. “Is this something _you_ want—not something that Steve wants and you’re only doing it to make him happy?”

 

“Oh, no, no, no,” Bucky said quickly, shaking his head and waving his hands. “It’s not that at all, I swear. I don’t even know if Steve will like it, I mean, I think he will, but he’s never said anything about it, not really, and—“

 

“Okay, okay, take a breath, hon,” Nat said, reaching for his hands. “So this is something you want. Good.”

 

Bucky inhaled and held it for a few seconds, then let it out slowly, his eyes closed. “Yes,” he said, sounding calmer.

 

“So what is it?” she asked.

 

“I want to make myself pretty,” Bucky said, meeting her eyes a little hesitantly, “and I don’t know how to do that.”

 

“Do you mean makeup?” Nat asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

 

“Yes,” he nodded, biting his lip.

 

Nat’s smile lit up the room. “Oh, sweetie,” she said, grinning, “we are going to have so much fun.”

 

***

 

“You have the most incredible eyelashes,” Nat said the next morning, carefully applying mascara to Bucky’s lashes. She had already curled them, which had scared Bucky half to death, but after looking in the mirror, he could see that it really did make a huge difference.

 

Since Bucky was closing that evening, he told Steve that he was running some errands before work. Steve had kissed him softly on his way out the door, promising to pick him up from the bookstore that night. “I love you, baby,” he whispered, “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

After finishing his breakfast, he’d taken the train over to Nat and Clint’s house, where she had gotten to work on his face as soon as her morning pastry orders were out the door.

 

“We don’t want to overdo it,” she said. “We just want to emphasize your already beautiful features. Are you going to shave?”

 

“Yes,” Bucky said, feeling far more comfortable as they worked. Nat was clearly having a good time painting Bucky’s face, and talking to him the whole time about what she was doing was working wonders to put him at ease.

 

Mascara, eyeliner, just a touch of shadow, the barest dusting of powder, a little cheek contouring (“Not too much, your cheekbones are already spectacular”), and some lightly tinted lip gloss. “I think this is good to start,” she said as she stepped back. “What do you think?”

 

Bucky turned and looked in the mirror. And stared. “Wow,” he breathed.

 

“I know, right?” Nat smiled.

 

As long as he ignored the stubble that was covering his jawline, Bucky thought it was perfect. Soft and delicate looking, but enough to make his eyes absolutely pop; the lip gloss was pink and shiny, and he could just imagine the lip prints he could make—

 

“Do you have something with a little more red?” he asked, pointing to his lips.

 

“Red, huh?” she asked, grinning. She started to look through the red shades of gloss she had. “You do look fabulous in red.”

 

Bucky thought back to the silky items he’d hidden in his dresser. “I think so, too,” he mumbled, blushing.

 

She found four shades of red and tried each one until they found the one that they thought looked best. She then balanced it with a slightly darker eye shadow.

 

“That’s perfect,” Bucky breathed, his heart beating a little faster. He was almost positive that Steve would have a coronary when Bucky was all made up and dressed for him.

 

“It is,” Nat said, grabbing some paper and making a list. “Now go wash your face, then we can go to the shop and get you all set up so you can practice at home.”

 

“You are the absolute best, Tash,” Bucky grinned, kissing her cheek—and leaving a perfect lip print behind. “Oh, my god, that’s fantastic,” he exhaled, his eyes getting big.

 

“And now I have to wash my face, too,” she said, swatting his arm.

 

While she wrote down what they needed to pick up at the makeup shop, Nat asked, “What are you planning to do with your hair?”

 

“Oh, um, I don’t know, actually,” Bucky said, flustered. “I hadn’t thought about that yet.”

 

“Have you ever considered curling it?” she asked, standing in front of him and combing her fingers through his hair. “Maybe some big, loose curls that would fall into nice waves?”

 

“How would I do that?” he asked, his eyes getting rounder.

 

“Hot rollers would be best, but I’m guessing this hairstyle won’t be leaving your apartment,” Nat said slyly.

 

“You’d be guessing right,” Bucky murmured, his cheeks reddening as he grinned. “I’m hoping it gets wrecked as soon as Steve sees me.”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Nat smiled, throwing an arm around Bucky’s waist and giving him a little hug. “No shame in your game, sweetie.”

 

Bucky laughed, and for the first time, possibly ever, he could truthfully say that he was feeling no shame whatsoever over wanting to be Steve’s pretty little boy.

 

“I have a big barrel curling iron that you can borrow,” she said, opening a lower cabinet and pulling out the appliance.

 

“Holy crap,” Bucky said, stepping back a bit. “That thing looks terrifying.”

 

Nat laughed. “Here, sit down again. I’ll show you how to use it so you don’t hurt yourself. Or burn your hair off.”

 

***

 

Early the following Wednesday afternoon, Valentine’s Day, Bucky raced into their building, eager to start getting ready. He’d picked up dinner from Vinnie—all he needed to do was put the chicken parmesan in the oven at 375 degrees for 30 minutes and it’d be ready. He put the green salad in the refrigerator, got out a basket for the bread, made sure there was white wine chilling, and that the candles and matches were on the table with the nice settings that he’d found in the cupboards.

 

Now it was time to get ready.

 

He shaved his legs with an electric trimmer first, then went over them again in the shower with one of his regular razors. He continued with his ‘manscaping,’ making sure he was completely clean and smooth. He thanked the higher powers that Steve had put in a nice, big shower with a wide ledge that made his personal grooming acrobatics at least a little bit easier.

 

When he got out of the shower, he saw with relief that he had over two hours before Steve was due to get home. Plenty of time to dry off, shave his face, moisturize, cool down, and get dolled up. Bucky smiled at that, thinking of the many times Steve had called him ‘baby doll.’ Then he had to close his eyes and take a few deep, calming breaths to try and bring his heart rate down.

 

This was going to be a great night.

 

***

 

At four-thirty, half an hour before Steve was due to leave the SHIELD offices, Bucky sent him a text:

 

Me: _I’m home._

 

Me: _I picked up dinner. :)_

 

Stevie: _Thank you, baby._

 

Stevie: _I’ll be home in about an hour._

 

Stevie: _I love you. <3_

 

Me: _I love you, too. <3_

 

 

Bucky did his makeup and hair, beyond grateful to Nat for the lessons and the time he’d had to practice. He was thrilled at the results; soft yet sexy, pretty without being excessively feminine. He still looked very much like himself, just more…alluring, provocative.

 

With about twenty minutes left before Steve was due to arrive, Bucky got dressed. The red silk and lace panties were sheer, nearly transparent, and sat low on his hips. They had lace panels on the sides and a shaped pouch in the front that was just big enough to contain him comfortably while he was still flaccid.

 

The matching camisole top had spaghetti straps and more lace on the sides, and was contoured in the chest with princess seams to make it a bit more fitted. He was toned and well defined, but not overly thick, and the top accentuated his long, lean build. He decided to be totally honest with himself—he looked fucking hot in it.

 

Lastly, he slid on the stockings, which gripped the tops of his thighs and felt so good on his newly-shaven skin that he moaned as he carefully pulled them into place. Once they were up and secure, he put on the shoes.

 

He was still rather nervous about the shoes. They were tall, and black, with a somewhat narrow heel and ankle straps, and they made his legs and ass look sinfully good. He’d practiced walking in them a bit, and he was fairly certain that he could walk across the bedroom in them—slowly—but the silk stockings made them a little slippery. The ankle straps ensured they wouldn’t come off, not until Steve took them off—If _he took them off,_ Bucky thought with a shiver—but he knew he needed to be careful in them.

 

He stood and walked across the floor to stand in front of the full-length mirror that sat in the corner of the bedroom. Turning this way and that, looking at himself from every angle, Bucky smiled. Steve was going to flip his fucking lid.

 

He heard the key in the door.

 

***

 

Steve had rushed a bit to get home, stopping only to pick up the flowers that he’d ordered a month earlier. Two dozen velvety soft, deep red roses, fragrant and gorgeous, in a beautiful crystal vase. He’d been so happy that Bucky had been able to arrange the evening off; Steve wanted to do something romantic and sweet, and a candlelit dinner at home had been Bucky’s suggestion.

 

Steve had asked if he wanted to go out to a nice restaurant, but Bucky had been adamant about staying home. “I want you all to myself,” Bucky had murmured, peering up at Steve through his lashes. “I don’t want to share you with a whole restaurant.”

 

He’d finished Bucky’s gift just a couple of weeks earlier, and he’d picked it up from the framers a few days ago, keeping it at work so that Bucky wouldn’t find it by accident. He’d also had it wrapped so that no one at work would see it; he didn’t want any of his friends tipping his baby off, either. He was a little nervous about it, truth be told; he hoped Bucky liked it.

 

Getting in the door, Steve saw the table set for two, candles ready to be lit, and he smiled. “Bucky?” he called out. “I’m home, sweetheart!” He walked over to the table and set the flowers down in the center, behind the candles, so that they wouldn’t be blocking his view of his baby boy. He set his other gift at the opposite end of the table.

 

When he got no response to his greeting, he called out again. “Buck? Are you here?”

 

“I’m here, Stevie.”

 

Steve straightened up, a smile crossing his lips. There was a little bit of a drawl to Bucky’s tone, one that Steve recognized as his ‘playful’ voice. Taking off his jacket and his shoes and leaving them in the living room, he began to walk down the hallway toward the master bedroom, unbuttoning his cuffs. “Where are you, baby boy?” he asked softly.

 

He stood at the double doors to their room and, not seeing Bucky on the bed, took a couple of steps inside.

 

“I’m over here, Daddy.”

 

Steve turned to his right.

 

***

 

Bucky stood, leaning back against the doorway to the master bath. When Steve entered the room, looking around expectantly, he took a deep breath and said, softly and sweetly, “I’m over here, Daddy.”

 

When Steve turned to face him, it was like one of those moments that you read about but never think you’ll experience in real life; Steve’s jaw dropped, his eyes flew wide open, and it sounded as if his breath was punched entirely out of him. He actually reached for one of the dressers next to him to steady himself and stay upright as he stared, completely speechless, at his beautiful boy.

 

Bucky pushed slowly away from the doorjamb and walked, not toward Steve, but to stand in front of the full-length mirror in the corner. He turned so that his back was to Steve, and all Steve could do was moan at the vision before him. Looking at his reflection, Bucky twirled a lock of gently curled hair around his finger and smiled. “What do you think, Daddy?” he asked, still using his sweet, playful voice. “Do you think I look pretty?”

 

He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Steve, who had yet to utter a single coherent syllable.

 

All Steve could do was gape, openly staring, at the most gorgeous creature he’d ever laid eyes on. The camisole top hugged Bucky’s lean form, outlining his muscles. The sheer red silk panties stretched enticingly across his ass, concealing exactly nothing. The stockings and the shoes—Steve swallowed hard. He was suddenly very aware that his pants were far too tight. “Baby,” he exhaled, moaning. “You…oh, my god….”

 

Bucky turned back to face him, biting his lower lip as he walked—slowly—across the bedroom to stand in front of the man he loved. His slow, measured stride not only prevented him from slipping in his shoes, it had the added benefit of allowing Steve to look him up and down thoroughly as he moved.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Daddy,” he said, stopping in front of Steve and looking up at him through his long, thick lashes. Even with the four-inch heels he was still about two inches shorter than the big, blond man. “Do you like your present?”

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Steve sighed raggedly, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. He lifted both hands to Bucky’s face and gently combed his fingers through the soft waves of his hair. He let his fingers trail along Bucky’s smooth jawline and then drop to his collarbone, using the lightest touch possible. Bucky shivered, goose bumps rising along his chest. He traced over the brunet’s shoulders and down his arms, finally stopping to entwine their fingers together. Swallowing hard, he murmured, “I love my present. You look absolutely beautiful.”

 

He took in Bucky’s appearance, from his lightly curled hair to his delicately made-up face, staring for a few extra seconds at his baby’s full, red, glossy lips, down over the translucent red silk that covered his torso and his legs, to the black heels that Steve couldn’t wait to feel digging into his back. He exhaled roughly, cursing under his breath. “You are the prettiest baby boy in the entire world, and I am the luckiest man who has ever lived.”

 

His little boy blushed, smiling shyly.

 

“I’m going to apologize in advance,” Steve said, and at Bucky’s confused and questioning gaze, he continued. “I am so hard right now, just from looking at you, that I’m about half a second away from coming in my pants.”

 

Bucky giggled, his beautiful blue-grey eyes sparkling and his loose curls bouncing as he shook his head. “Oh, no, Daddy,” he purred, stepping in so close to Steve that their chests touched. “You need to save that for me.”

 

He leaned in then, lightly kissing Steve’s bottom lip, and that was it. Steve broke.

 

Reaching down under Bucky’s backside with both hands, Steve lifted him in his arms. Bucky’s hands flew up to Steve’s shoulders just in time to be yanked off his feet, carried to the bed, and tossed onto the mattress. He bounced twice before Steve was on him, straddling Bucky’s thighs and kissing him completely senseless.

 

“So gorgeous, my pretty baby,” Steve whispered between kisses. “So perfect for your Daddy.”

 

Bucky whimpered, trying to arch up into the Steve’s body, but he was holding himself up, hovering above Bucky’s writhing form. “ _Nngh,_ Daddy,” Bucky whined.

 

“Unbutton my shirt, sweetheart,” Steve growled, kissing Bucky hard. The brunet made quick work of the buttons—as quick as he could, anyway, what with his head swimming and all—and Steve sat back on his knees, shedding the shirt and tossing it away. Then he carefully lowered himself to lie fully on Bucky’s silk-clad body, pressing him down into the mattress. They both moaned into the kiss, their hands roaming reverently over each other.

 

“Daddy, you feel so good,” Bucky sighed as Steve began to kiss down his throat. He dropped his head back, exposing his sensitive skin to Steve’s mouth. The delicious scratch of his beard, the soft, wet warmth of his lips and tongue, the occasional sharp nip of his teeth; Bucky felt like every nerve ending was on fire, he was so on edge and needy.

 

“Mmm, so do you, baby boy,” Steve hummed, as he started to move down his love’s body. He shifted his legs, nudging Bucky’s knees to open for him. He complied happily, eager to have Steve between his thighs. “Fuck,” Steve whispered, sitting back on his heels and shaking his head, almost as if he still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Feels like I’m dreamin’.”

 

Bucky placed his left foot flat on the bed—or as close as he could manage with the four-inch heel—so that his knee was angled up toward the ceiling; he let his right leg fall open wide, giving Steve quite the view. “Did I surprise you?” he asked with a grin, letting his arms rest over his head. His torso stretched, the camisole top riding up just enough to reveal a strip of smooth, creamy skin on his lower abdomen.

 

Steve glanced down and he shivered at the surge of lust that ran through him. “Fuckin’ hell, baby,” he moaned, seeing how Bucky’s hard shaft strained against the translucent fabric, “look at that.” He reached for him slowly, almost hesitantly, and lightly trailed his index finger over the bulge that was trying to escape the sheer red panties. Bucky’s hips jerked and he groaned, the sensation nearly overwhelming. “God, you’re so beautiful,” Steve murmured, smiling. “Can’t believe you did this for me.”

 

“Doin’ it for me, too,” Bucky laughed breathily, his chest heaving as he panted.

 

If possible, Steve’s face lit up even more. “Does it feel good?” he asked, now running his fingertips in little circles over his love’s stomach. “Do you like it, sweetheart?”

 

“So much, Stevie, I love it, swear to god,” he moaned happily, his eyes sliding shut.

 

Bucky lay still—as still as he could, anyway—while Steve indulged himself in petting Bucky all over. He sighed and whined and moaned as the older man trailed his fingers up and down his torso, goose bumps following immediately. Bucky nearly jack-knifed off the bed, shouting, when Steve gently stroked and pinched his hard nipples through the diaphanous material. “So beautiful,” he purred, “so perfect.”

 

Leaning down, he used just the tip of his tongue to trace around the tight buds, causing the gauzy fabric to cling to Bucky’s flesh. The little brunet keened, his back arching so hard that his spine popped, as Steve then laved hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses to the rosy peaks, soaking the material, then blew across them, causing the erectile tissue to pucker even further. “ _Fuck,_ Daddy,” Bucky whimpered, “that feels so good.”

 

“You look amazing,” Steve murmured with a smile, “so fucked-out already, and I’ve barely touched you.” He sat back on his knees and carefully picked up Bucky’s left foot, setting his ankle over his shoulder. “These are lovely,” he whispered, caressing his black suede-covered foot, nibbling at Bucky’s talus bone as he squirmed. “I never really thought about high heels before,” he admitted. “I’m never going to be able to see them again without thinking of how gorgeous you are.”

 

His lips began to travel up Bucky’s ankle to his calf. “So smooth,” he said, running his left hand up to Bucky’s knee. “So fuckin’ sexy.”

 

Bucky was gasping and whining and already begging. “Please, Daddy, I feel like I’m gonna explode.”

 

“But I’m just gettin’ started,” Steve grinned, trailing his fingers up Bucky’s silk-clad thigh to the lace edge of the stocking. “You have such beautiful legs.” As soon as his fingertips grazed the inside of Bucky’s naked inner thigh, his hips twitched and his breath caught. “Wow,” Steve whispered admiringly, “you must be so sensitive here.”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky exhaled, his voice sounding ragged. He was trying to control his breathing and not fidget too much. Every move caused the silk panties to rub against his shaft, and the friction, while not nearly enough to push him over, was driving him crazy.

 

But then Steve’s lips were on his inner thigh, sucking hard, and Bucky howled as his back arched and his hips pressed down. “Steve—Stevie—oh, _fuck,_ ” he stammered, the heat of Steve’s mouth like a brand on the delicate skin.

 

Steve hummed as he pulled away, delighting in the red mark on the soft, smooth flesh. He kissed it softly, and then rubbed his whisker-covered cheek over it. Bucky moaned, spreading his thighs wide. “God, _please,_ Daddy,” he whimpered.

 

“Can’t resist my pretty baby when he begs so sweetly,” Steve breathed, leaning down to lay warm, wet kisses all around the edges of Bucky’s panties. He lay on his stomach, his hands on his little boy’s thighs, his thumbs caressing the soft skin. He spoke lowly, praising Bucky the entire time. “So incredible, so much more than I ever dreamed of,” he cooed, “can’t believe you’re mine.”

 

“All yours, Daddy, no one else’s,” Bucky whined, twitching and flinching with every hot breath that ghosted over his skin.

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Steve exhaled, lust making his voice rough, “you’re getting wet for me, aren’t you?”

 

Bucky looked down the length of his body to where Steve was staring at the wet spot spreading on the panties where they were pressed against the tip of his cock. “Yes, Daddy,” he moaned, “all for you.”

 

Something snapped in Steve then, and he growled deep in his chest before lowering his head and licking the tip of Bucky’s silk-covered cock. Bucky gasped sharply, his arms stretching further overhead and grabbing the headboard with both hands as Steve kissed and licked his shaft from root to tip and back, then dropping down to lick and suck Bucky’s balls through the panties.

 

“ _Nngh,_ ” Bucky choked out, completely unable to say anything intelligible. “Ste—gah—oh, fuh— _uck,_ ” he groaned, his stomach clenching hard as Steve sucked the hard, wet, swollen tip of his cock into his mouth. When Steve pushed his thighs even further apart and began to lick at his hole through the silk, he cried out, wrapping his hands around the slats of the headboard and actually trying to pull himself away from Steve’s mouth. “Fuck, Stevie, I’m gonna come right now if you don’t stop,” he gritted out in a rush.

 

Steve rumbled in response as he ground his dick into the mattress. “You taste so good, drivin’ me fuckin’ crazy,” he murmured, looking at the wet silk covering Bucky’s cock. “So fuckin’ gorgeous.” With a final, hard lick, he pushed himself up on to his knees, and began undoing his belt and pants. “I’m gonna fuck you now, baby boy. You good with that?”

 

“So good, Daddy. Want your cock in me,” he panted, already moving to take his panties off.

 

“No, baby, stop,” Steve said, shaking his head, standing up by the side of the bed and pushing his own pants, briefs, and socks to the floor. His hard, aching cock curled up to his abdomen, the tip dark red and already leaking. After a couple seconds, Bucky tore his eyes away from his boyfriend’s fabulous dick and looked up at him, confused. “Leave your pretty panties on, baby doll,” he said firmly. He went to the bedside table and opened the top drawer, taking out a condom, which he tossed onto the bed, and a bottle of lube that he held onto as he crawled back on to the mattress. He laid down beside Bucky and pulled the brunet back into his chest, holding the lube in his left hand and letting Bucky use his left bicep as a pillow.

 

He reached over and squeezed some lube onto the fingers of his right hand, then said, “Hold up your leg for me, sweetheart.” When Bucky’s leg was up and hooked over his right elbow, Steve tugged the edge of his panties aside and began rubbing his slick fingers over his little boy’s hole.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Bucky cried out as Steve breached him with one thick finger and bit the side of his neck at the same time. His back arched, pushing his hips into Steve’s groin. The blond groaned, thrusting his shaft against Bucky’s silk-covered ass.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, baby, that’s so—oh, my god,” he rasped. He pumped his fingers and his hips simultaneously, his heart pounding in his chest. He prepped Bucky with ruthless but thorough efficiency, listening to his baby boy moan, gasp, and beg for more. When he was ready, Steve slid his left arm out from under Bucky’s head, smiling with surprise at a purple bite mark on his bicep that he hadn’t felt, and rolled Bucky onto his back.

 

Grabbing the condom from where he’d dropped it on the bed, he tore the foil packet open and rolled it on, slicking it up before taking Bucky’s right leg and pulling it up over his left shoulder. “Ready for me, sweetheart?” he asked, breathing hard. He looked at his love with eyes that were blown black with desire, sweat shimmering faintly on his forehead.

 

“Yeah, Daddy, fuck me, please,” Bucky begged, pulling his left leg wide and yanking the crotch of his panties to the side.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Steve groaned, lining up with Bucky’s puckered entrance and slowly pushing forward. His head fell back as he slid inside the tight, slick, hot channel, thrilling to the sounds of utterly wanton pleasure coming from his baby boy. He wrapped Bucky’s legs around his waist and fell forward, kissing him wetly, sloppily, hungrily, as he began to move; slowly at first, but rapidly gaining speed and power, until the sound of their skin slapping together was filling the room.

 

Bucky hitched his legs up, curling them over Steve’s hips, and the big blond groaned jaggedly at the feeling of the silk stockings rubbing against his ribcage and the black suede heels poking into his lower back. Every move, every thrust felt like heaven, and listening to his little love beg for more sent him soaring even higher. “God, sweetheart,” Steve moaned, resting for a moment, his forehead against Bucky’s, “you feel so amazing.”

 

“Yeah, Daddy,” he whimpered, nodding jerkily.

 

Steve pulled away, just a few inches, to look at his gorgeous boy. “You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered. “I wish you could see how beautiful you are.”

 

“Liar,” Bucky smiled, his eyes shining. “I’m a fuckin’ mess.”

 

“Never,” Steve growled, kissing him hard and thrusting deep, swallowing Bucky’s shout as he wrapped his arms under and around Bucky’s torso. “Hang on to me, angel face,” he rumbled, holding him close and pulling him up, off the mattress and into his arms. Bucky threw his arms around Steve’s neck, clinging to him as he was manhandled across the bed. Steve laid him down near the end of the bed and pulled back, saying, “Hands and knees, baby boy.”

 

Bucky lay there, dazed for a second, before rolling over onto his stomach with a groan. “Fuck,” he moaned, gasping in surprise when Steve grabbed his hips and pulled him up, ass first, then moved him around so that he faced the corner of the room.

 

“You okay, sweetheart? Need a break?” Steve asked, pulling the red silk to the side and lining himself up.

 

“I’m good, Daddy, so good,” Bucky whined, arching his back and tilting his hips up.

 

“Yeah, you are,” Steve purred. “My sweet little boy, so good for your Daddy. I love you so much.” He held Bucky with both hands and pushed back in, growling approvingly as his baby shouted in pleasure. “Oh, yeah,” he breathed, grinning wickedly, thrusting hard, running his hands over Bucky’s back, feeling the silk sliding over his boy’s hard, flexing muscles.

 

“Love you, too, Daddy. Fuck, it feels so good,” Bucky moaned, his hands gripping the duvet in his hands and hanging on. His eyes slid closed as he whined, “Your cock is so fuckin’ big.”

 

“Your sweet little hole is so tight, baby, makin’ me crazy,” he gritted out. He brought his right hand down on Bucky’s backside with a loud _smack!_ and the younger man jerked in surprise.

 

“Daddy!” he cried, his muscles clenching down.

 

“That’s right, doll, squeeze me hard,” Steve moaned. He leaned over Bucky’s back and wrapped his left arm around his chest, hugging him tight, as they both panted with exertion. “Come up with me, baby boy,” he whispered in Bucky’s ear, gently pulling him upright. He took Bucky’s right hand in his and guided it back, over their shoulders, to wrap around the back of Steve’s neck. “Don’t let go, sweetheart, stay with me.” Looking forward, he said softly, “Open your eyes, angel face, see how fuckin’ gorgeous you are.”

 

Bucky slowly opened his eyes and saw the two of them reflected in the big mirror in the corner; Steve, his muscles straining, his skin flushed and gleaming with a light sheen of sweat as he thrust, slowly and lazily into Bucky, who was absolutely wrecked. His makeup was smeared, his hair was sticking to his damp skin, and his lips were kiss- and bite-swollen, red and spit-slick. His camisole was still damp over his nipples, which kept them erect and sensitive. His painfully hard cock strained against the fabric of his panties, which were wet from his pre-fluids and Steve’s saliva, making them even more see-through and clingy. It was, without a doubt, the most debauched and ridiculously hot thing Bucky had ever seen.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped, clutching the back of Steve’s neck, curling his fingers into his hair.

 

Steve kept his left arm wrapped tightly around Bucky’s chest, his fingers moving to tease his hard nipple through his top, and he lightly trailed the fingernails of his right hand over Bucky’s cock before grasping his hip firmly. “I know, right?” Steve murmured, smiling, right before pulling back and then slamming his hips forward, drilling straight into his lover’s prostate. “Come on, pretty baby,” he growled, “make a mess in those sweet little panties for Daddy.”

 

Bucky wailed brokenly, his mind unable to process what his body was feeling. He clutched at the arm wrapped around him with his left hand and his head fell back onto Steve’s shoulder as lightning scorched every nerve ending in his body, every thrust pushing him higher and higher until he flew apart, coming so hard that stars burst behind his eyelids and his hearing fuzzed out.

 

Steve continued to pound into him, moaning and growling endearments and profanities into Bucky’s ear, until he, too, was overcome. “Oh, fuck, baby—I’m coming, I’m coming, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ”

 

With a grip that was probably hard enough to leave bruises, Steve held onto Bucky as he pushed deep, deeper, trying to get as close to his baby as humanly possible. He shuddered, gasping and crying out Bucky’s name, crushing him to his chest as wave after wave of pleasure wracked his body.

 

“Uhn, uhn, uhn,” Bucky whimpered softly as Steve pushed into him over and over, riding out the high of his climax and still nailing his baby’s over-stimulated gland. He was slumped back against Steve’s chest, grateful that the bigger man was strong enough to keep him upright after what was possibly the most powerful orgasm of his relatively young life, the evidence of which had completely soaked the silk of his panties and was starting to drip down his leg. His limbs felt like jelly, loose and warm, and a feeling of absolute relaxation swept over him, rendering him completely loopy.

 

After a minute or so, Steve stilled behind him, supporting his weight as if he were no heavier than a sleepy kitten. “Hey, sweetheart,” he whispered softly between panting breaths, kissing Bucky’s cheek and nuzzling against him, “are you still with me?”

 

Bucky sighed, smiling sleepily. “Always, Daddy,” he slurred, turning his face toward Steve’s neck. His right arm flopped down by his side, no longer able to fight gravity, and he felt a warm puff of air across his cheek as Steve huffed a little laugh.

 

“I’m gonna lay you down now, baby boy,” Steve warned him quietly. Still holding Bucky close with his left arm, he took his right hand from Bucky’s hip and used it to hold the base of the condom as he carefully pulled out. Gently shushing his little boy’s whimper at the feeling of emptiness, Steve lovingly settled Bucky down on his back, lying comfortably on the big bed, before removing the used condom and disposing of it in the trash can by the nightstand.

 

He returned immediately to the bed, removing Bucky’s shoes and placing them on the floor. Then he climbed back onto the bed, curled his body around Bucky’s, and rolled them over so that he could cuddle his baby into his chest. Bucky sighed happily, burrowing into Steve’s warmth. A few seconds later, he began giggling softly. “What’s so funny, baby doll?” Steve asked with a smile.

 

“I’m so messy, Daddy,” he laughed tiredly. “I’m sticky all over.”

 

“I know, love,” he smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Bucky’s spine. “That’s okay, we can clean up in a little while.”

 

“Mmm,” he hummed contentedly, making little circles with his fingertips on Steve’s chest. “Did you like that?”

 

“Holy hell, sweetheart,” Steve chuckled, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest, “I think the top of my head blew off. I’ve never been so turned on in my life.” He kissed Bucky’s forehead. “How about you, love? Did you enjoy it?”

 

“So much, Stevie,” he sighed. “I loved making myself pretty. Felt so good.”

 

“You’re always gonna be my pretty baby,” Steve said, hugging Bucky close, “but this was so far beyond anything I’ve ever dreamed about. I’m never getting over this. Thank you, baby.”

 

They lay together, quietly talking, for a few more minutes, until Bucky stated definitively that he needed to get the underwear off before it stuck to his body permanently. Bucky went into the bathroom to strip and throw the silk garments into the sink to soak while Steve went out to the kitchen to turn on the oven and cook their dinner.

 

As their meal cooked, they showered together, Bucky carefully scrubbing the makeup off his face while Steve washed and conditioned his long, soft hair. They cleaned each other’s bodies, sharing smiles and lingering kisses. Were it not for their rumbling stomachs demanding food, they may have just curled back up in bed together, cuddling for the rest of the night.

 

Wandering back out into the kitchen in their robes, Steve pulled the chicken out of the oven while Bucky got the salad and the wine out of the refrigerator. Taking two glasses out of the cupboard, he filled them each halfway and carried them over to the table. “Aww,” Bucky said, seeing the roses. “These are beautiful, Stevie.” He walked around the table and sniffed them. “Oh, my god, they smell wonderful.”

 

Steve brought the salad and the bread over to the table, and Bucky took the opportunity to thank him with a long, slow, deep kiss that Steve could feel all the way down in his toes. “They’re lovely, Daddy,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, baby,” he smiled, bussing their noses together. “There’s something else for you over there, too.”

 

“Really?” Bucky asked, turning his head and spying the wrapped package at the other end of the table. “What is it?” he asked excitedly.

 

“Why don’t you unwrap it and find out?” he grinned.

 

After another kiss, Bucky bounced over to the table and carefully picked up the nicely wrapped present. “You didn’t wrap this, did you?” Bucky asked, smirking.

 

Steve walked back to the table with their chicken dinner on a single large plate. “You know me better than that,” he chuckled. Bucky had teased him mercilessly at Christmas over his inability to wrap presents. “That’s why gift bags were invented,” he had defended himself.

 

As Bucky carefully removed the wrapping paper, Steve asked, “Do you remember the morning after the party you threw for me at the bookstore? You started to wake up and I asked you to stay still?”

 

Bucky stopped for a moment, looking at him. “Yeah,” he nodded, thinking back. “You said you were almost finished with something and then I fell asleep again.” He quirked an eyebrow and smirked a little wickedly then. “I also remember you waking me up after that.”

 

Steve blushed, recalling the manner in which he’d awakened his gorgeous boy. “Yes, I did,” he chuckled. He nodded to the gift in Bucky’s hand. “I told you that you could see what I was working on later.”

 

Bucky’s eyes widened, the smile stretching across his face. He tore the rest of the paper off and turned the frame around, his hands almost shaking. When he finally saw what Steve had created, his breath caught in his throat. “Oh, Stevie,” he said tremulously.

 

“When I woke up and saw you sleeping, looking so peaceful and sweet and so goddamn beautiful,” Steve said, tucking a damp strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear, “I just wanted to save that moment forever.”

 

The painting was so realistic that it looked like a photograph, and were it not for the brushstrokes on the canvas, Bucky would have thought it was a photo.

 

It was Bucky, sleeping in their bed, snuggled into a pillow. He was lying on his stomach, the sheets draped across his lower back, his hair fanned out around him, some strands lying across his cheeks and eyes, and there was a tiny smile gracing his lips.

 

The pillowcases and sheets of their bed were cream and grey, so Steve had opted to let them fade naturally into the background. Bucky was the only source of color; the golden tones of his skin, the sleep-warmed blush to his cheek, the red of his lips, the chestnut brown of his hair, the highs and lows of the muscles across his back, and, of course, his tattoo, which was on full display.

 

This was not the first time Steve had drawn Bucky. SHIELD Publications was getting ready to launch a new series called _The Winter Soldier_ , and Steve had based the title character designs on Bucky; the long, wavy, dark hair, the icy blue-grey eyes, sharp cheekbones and jawline, and an actual metal arm that looked just like his tattoo. Those drawings, done in ink, used sharp, angular lines to depict the character’s strength, ferocity, bravery, and courage.

 

This portrait, on the other hand, had a hazy, dreamlike quality to it; it was soft and romantic, peaceful and sweet, sexy and innocent all at the same time. The details in the brushwork were stunning, every part of it rendered lovingly, and tears sprung to Bucky’s eyes just looking at it. “Oh, god, Stevie,” he said again, “it’s beautiful.”

 

“You like it?” he asked with a shy grin.

 

“I love it,” Bucky exhaled, shaking his head. “I just can’t believe that this is how you see me.”

 

Steve took the painting from him then and set it on the table. Turning back to Bucky, he tipped his chin up with one hand, holding him close with the other. Steve kissed him gently, using the sleeve of his robe to dab at the tear that was trying to escape. “You are absolutely beautiful, inside and out. The most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen, remember?” he said teasingly. “I’m just the lucky guy who gets to be the only one to see you like that.” With another kiss, he said, “Now let’s eat. You must be starving.”

 

Bucky huffed a laugh, still a little sniffly. “All I got you was sex,” he chuckled.

 

Steve lit the candles and sat in one of the chairs, tugging Bucky to him to sit across his lap. “That was more than sex, sweetheart,” Steve said quietly, wrapping his arms loosely around Bucky’s waist. “It was even more than the most amazing sex I’ve ever had in my whole life.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Bucky asked playfully, but Steve was being serious.

 

“Have you ever shared that with anyone before?” the blond asked softly.

 

“You mean, the, uh,” Bucky hesitated, before waving a finger toward his face, “the makeup?”

 

“The makeup, the lingerie, the shoes,” Steve nodded, “all of it.”

 

“No,” Bucky admitted, looking at his hands, which were fidgeting in his lap. “I’ve never felt safe enough with anyone to do that before.”

 

“So you shared something with me that you’ve never let anyone else see. You trusted me with a part of you that you’ve kept tucked away your whole life,” Steve said, now beginning to sound a little choked up. “That is the greatest gift I’ve ever received, sweetheart, and I will always treasure it.”

 

Bucky smiled bashfully, but looked genuinely and dazzlingly happy. “I never thought of it like that,” he said. He put his head on Steve’s shoulder, nuzzling into the side of his throat. “I love you, Stevie.”

 

“I love you, too, Buck. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Such sweet, beautiful boys. I love them. <3
> 
> I hope you liked this, and that you're looking for more, because there is definitely more Stucky goodness ahead.
> 
> If you haven't checked it out yet, the first story in this series is called "So Alive" and is posted in its entirety.
> 
> Hope to see you all again soon! :D


End file.
